


Confusiones y confesiones

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Confused Castiel, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Castiel quería dejar de estar confundido y Dean quería decirle que seguía sintiendo lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusiones y confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Primera cosa que escribo de ellos, espero les guste, no duden en dejar comentarios y kudos ♥

Castiel estaba confundido, desde que había conocido a Dean Winchester siempre vivía con una confusión constante. Ese humano que había rescatado del infierno por órdenes del señor había transformado su mundo por completo, era algo que todavía le costaba asimilar, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó desde que se conocieron ese humano seguía sorprendiéndolo de maneras que lo dejaban perplejo.

Durante un tiempo para Castiel el humano era esa persona encargada de abrirle los ojos. Dean le había enseñado que en algunas ocasiones no tenía que obedecer, sino que dejarse llevar por lo que él sintiera que era lo correcto. Para el ángel eso fue como una revelación, saber que tenía la posibilidad de poder hacer lo que el creía era algo nuevo para él. 

Es que el cazador revolucionó su vida y eso es algo que nunca se cansará de agradecer. Porque junto con darle la posibilidad de elegir, también le ofreció la opción de sentir y eso es algo que en un primer momento lo asustó, pero que después cuando lo asimiló se sintió cómodo.

Sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo por el mayor de los Winchester no era algo normal, o que se viera como común. Porque desde que se encontraron por primera vez en la tierra, el cazador no le fue indiferente, había algo que le llamaba la atención, al principio pensó que era admiración, pero a medida que lo iba conociendo mejor se daba cuenta que Dean Winchester era diferente

Que en un primer momento se negó a sentir algo por ese hombre sí lo hizo, pero llegó un punto cuando vio como se besaba con Anna y sus entrañas ardían de una forma que nunca había sentido. Por un momento lo único que quiso fue acabar con Anna con sus propias manos y dejar en claro que Dean le pertenecía. 

Después de ese momento para Castiel aceptar que estaba sintiendo cosas más allá de una amistad o simple admiración fue fácil, pero no sabía qué hacer para poder decirle a Dean lo que sentía por él. Sabía que sería complicado porque siempre lo veía acompañado de muchas mujeres con las cuales pasaba la noche.

***

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto con alguien —Dean le dice tomándolo por los hombros para acercarlo a él, provocando que Castiel se sienta feliz porque una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era que el cazador no tuviera tantas preocupaciones. 

Cuando entran a la habitación en la que se estaban quedando Castiel no sabe qué hacer. Si fuera por él tomaría a Dean y lo besaría, pero sabe que no puede llegar y hacer eso. No quiere arruinar todo el camino que ha avanzado con el cazador, sabía cuánto le había costado confiar al Winchester en él y no iba a permitir que por culpa de sus impulso toda esperanza se acabara. 

Dean miró a Castiel con curiosidad, hace un tiempo que lo notaba diferente, en un comienzo lo adjudicó al hecho de que estaba rompiendo con todos sus esquemas que manejaron su vida por muchp tiempo, pero pasado un tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así. Había otra razón y eso le llamaba la atención, desde que conoció al ángel un sentimiento de protección siempre lo había inundado, incluso cuando todavía no confiaba en él lo suficiente. 

—Hey Cas... Has estado extraño ¿te pasa algo? 

—Eh... No nada —responde Castiel acercándose a la cama que originalmente le toca a Sam y sentándose en ella evitando contacto visual con Dean—. Ya sé lo que pasa.

Castiel se remueve incómodo porque siempre ha tratado de no hacer notar tanto sus sentimientos, pero ahora que Dean dice que sabe la razón de su comportamiento no sabe qué hacer. 

—Ah sí... —le dice parándose y caminando hacia la ventana para hacer como si mirara el paisaje. 

—Sí, todavía estás nervioso por lo que pasó en ese "antro de la perdición" —le dice sonriendo y acostándose en la cama con un brazo bajo su cabeza y en la otra sosteniendo una cerveza.

—Sí, me sorprende que mujeres hagan eso. 

Castiel suspira aliviado al darse cuenta que Dean todavía no sabe de sus sentimientos. Se aleja de la ventana y vuelve a sentarse en la cama que le corresponde. 

—Cas... —se da vuelta y ve que Dean está muy cerca suyo, traga con dificultad e intenta no ponerse nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede Dean? —le pregunta alejándose de él, pero no puede ya que el cazador lo toma del brazo reteniéndolo a su lado.

Dean sabe que debería responderle algo, que tendría que alejarse, pero los ojos azules del ángel lo tienen hipnotizado. Sabe que después tendrá que dar una larga lista de explicaciones, pero no le importa. 

En estos momentos es más importante acercar su cara a la de Cas y besarle los labios.

***

—Dean... ¿explícame por qué Cas no se puede quedar con nosotros? —Pregunta Sam con extrañeza. Dean se queda en silencio, ya que no sabe que responder, no puede contarle la verdad el menor se enojaría con él y no admitiría al ángel en su interior así que moriría. 

—No es un lugar seguro para él.

—Claro, porque dejarlo solo por ahí no es peligroso —dice Sam haciendo que Dean niegue con la cabeza y se vaya a su habitación, está cansado. 

Ha tenido esa misma discusión con Sam tantas veces que ya se cansó de hacerle entender que no es cruel. Sobre todo porque sabe que su decisión no fue la mejor ¡Rayos! Cuánto daría por tener a Castiel a su lado y pedirle perdón por haberlo echado del bunker, pero es que está desesperado. 

Se para de la cama, toma las llaves del impala y se va al lugar donde dejó a Castiel, sabe que no puede quedarse con él, pero al menos quiere despedirse como corresponde. Porque a pesar de todas las desconfianzas y los problemas que han tenido sabe que lo wue siente todavía es correspondido. 

—Samny voy y regreso en un rato más —es toda la explicación que da.

Sam sonríe, porque sabe lo que significa ese voy y regreso en un rato más. 

***

Dean se despierta sobresaltado, mira por la habitación y ve que Sam está durmiendo. De repente se encuentra con Castiel y frunce el ceño. No sabe por qué está alli, pensó que todo había quedado aclarado entre ellos.

—Dean... —Comienza diciendo Castiel—. Tu y yo no tenemos nada qué hablar.

Castiel baja la mirada y se levanta del sillón en el que estaba. Sabía que había posibilidades de que Dean no quisiese hablar con el, pero no pensó que fuera real.

—Dean... Tienes que entender. 

—No, ¿Cómo te pudiste aliar con él? —Dean le pregunta enojado, porque todavía no es capaz de entenderlo. Se para de la cama y se acerca al lugar donde estaba Castiel.

—Tú querías formar una nueva vida... Yo no podía irrumpir con los problemas del cielo... —Le dice esperando que el cazador lo pueda entender. 

—Esa era mi opción, tú sabes que si me lo hubieses pedido yo te ayudaba.

Castiel no sabe qué decirle para hacerle entender que ya no quería recurrir siempre a él, a parte Dean estaba pensando en rehacer su vida con otra persona y él iba a respetar esa decisión. Se sienta nuevamente en el sillón agarrando su cabeza con las manos, suspirando fuertemente. 

—Por favor entiende, yo no iba a intervenir en tu nueva vida. —Le dice mirándolo a los ojos, sabía que aceptando la ayuda de Cromley iba a traicionar a los Winchester, pero en ese momento lo vio como su única opción viable.

—Cas es que no te das cuenta quién es, él nos llevó a l lugar donde murieron Jo y Ellen...como quieres que lo apoye.

Dean se alejó de Cas, es que simplemente no entendía en qué momento el ángel decidió que prefería a Cromley antes que a él. Es que todo lo que ellos habían vivido, todos esos momentos no fueron importantes, que todo lo que se dijeron y sintieron (en su caso aún sentía), nunca tuvo importancia para Castiel. 

—Cas, se te olvidó todo lo que pasamos juntos... —le dijo volviendo acercarse y poniendo sus manos en las rodillas del ángel. Castiel lo miró extrañado, ladeo la cabeza (una manía que tenía cada vez que no entendía algo), ¿por qué de un momento a otro estaba siendo suave?

—Porque tú decidiste iniciar otra vida, donde no había lugar para cazadores, ángeles demonios y tampoco para mí —le dice Castiel en voz baja y apartando su mirada. 

Sabe que ya no conseguirá nada con Dean, que si se queda aunque sea por un segundo más no resolverán nada. Así que simplemente desaparece.

Dean mira por toda la habitación buscando a Castiel, pero no lo encuentra.

Por un momento piensa que a lo mejor se equivocó con el ángel. 

***

Castiel está durmiendo en el almacén, porque no tiene otro lugar al que ir. Porque por un momento pensó que Dean lo admitiría en el bunker, pero se equivocó. El mayor de los Winchester no tenía intención de que se quedara, la verdad es que no le extraña ¿quién querría tener a su lado a un ángel cuya gracia fue robada? Nadie.

Por un momento pensó que todo lo que habían vivido en el purgatorio y en su posterior regreso a la tierra le habría dado algún indicio a Dean que para él no había cambiado nada y que seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Por lo visto el cazador seguía sin confiar en él. 

Suspira cansado mientras se acomoda en la bolsa para dormir, pero sin éxito. Ese colchón es demasiado incómodo, por lo que no logra dormir. Más la fría despedida con Dean. Se da otra vuelta más, con la convicción de que esta será la última vez y por fin podrá dormir algo. 

—Cas... —escucha que lo llaman, frunce el ceño y se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a la persona que lo está molestando cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño—¡Casitel!

Abre los ojos despertando de inmediato y se vuelve para ver quién logró entrar y queda sorprendido al ver que Dean Winchester está a su lado. 

—Dean ¿qué haces aquí? ¿pasó algo? —El de ojos verdes niega con la cabeza intentando ocultar una sonrisa, pero sin mucho éxito. Siempre le gustó la preocupación de Castiel por la humanidad. 

—No, no te preocupes no ha pasado nada —le dice apoyando su mano en un hombro para calmarlo y también para poder sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Castiel. 

—Entonces si no ha pasado nada importante ¿por qué estás aquí? —le pregunta, porque la verdad es que no entiende por qué Dean está aquí. 

—Quería hablar contigo. 

Castiel abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Dean ladeando la cabeza para comprender la simple frase que dijo el cazador. Dean por su parte no sabía qué más decir, se encontraba nervioso, quería explicarle tantas cosas, pero no era capaz de decirle algo.

—¿De qué? 

—Sobre nosotros. —Le dice Dean mirándolo a los ojos y quitando la mano que tenía en el hombro para poder llevarla a las manos de Castiel y tomándosela.— Creí que ya no había un nosotros.

A Dean le dolía que Cas pensara eso, pero también entendía su confusión. Es que simplemente quería pedirle perdón por todo y decirle que todo lo que sentía por él estaba allí. 

—Yo quería decirte que lo siento mucho, que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño con todas las elecciones que tomé y también...

Dean no pudo seguir hablando porque Castiel lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. El cazador en un momento se sorprendió, pero después cerró los ojos y le empezó a responder el beso. Sintieron como una explosión en su interior hace tanto tiempo que no se besaban de esa manera, hace tanto tiempo que no se tocaban que volver hacerlo era simplemente grandioso.

***

—¿A dónde vas? —Sam le pregunta cuando lo ve salir del bunker.

—Ya te lo dije, hay un caso e iré a ver lo que está pasando... —le dice intentando aparentar tranquilidad y hacer como sino pasara nada.

—Está bien —Sam le dice sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, porque siempre se pregunta cuándo será el momento en que por fin Dean y Castiel acepten lo que está pasando entre ellos.

Dean entra al impala sonriendo y ansioso porque desde esa vez que fue a ver a Castiel y arreglaron las cosas a su modo (con besos y algo más), y saber que ahora lo volvería a ver le llenaba de emoción y ansiedad. 

Fin.


End file.
